


Because It's Not

by youxiaotu



Series: a few hundred. [8]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, i dont know why i wrote this?, is this angst!, theres sexual content?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: Wenjun and Xukun have their own reasons.So does Zhengting.





	Because It's Not

Because it wasn't Zhengting that occupies Wenjun's mind whenever he would unconsciously smile due to a random memory that flashes back in his mind. Though Zhengting was nice and thoughtful and he's comfortable enough to flirt back when he does, it just never felt right. He isn't the man who he wanted to look at forever, not the man who would shyly look down and speak in a hushed tone, not the man who would stay up late just to talk about the most random things in the world.

"Shark boy," Zhengting calls, it sounded different from how he's used to. Not the same voice, not the same tone, not the same feelings. "Come on, we need to go." He grabs the taller boy's hand and gives it a kiss before he pulls him away from the rest of their group.

Because it wasn't Zhengting that Xukun imagines when he's kissing him. Though Zhengting is there, willing to give him his all and love him with all his heart, it just never felt right. He doesn't feel all weird and dizzy after each and every kiss, doesn't feel the sparks on his skin whenever they accidentally touch, doesn't feel all shy and embarrassed when he's around him, doesn't feel like his heart is beating way too fast.

"Kunkun," Zhengting moans out breathily before he dives in for another sloppy kiss. Red marks around each other's necks and chests, skin filled with sweat and pants filling the room. All too different from the chaste kisses and blushing faces.

And Zhengting knows all of that. Xukun and Wenjun yearning for each other, yet all he could do is to give them both a smile, pretend he knows nothing while selfishly having the both of them for himself.

Because it wasn't Zhengting that can give them happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the shortest i've ever written but hey.


End file.
